


Good to Have You Back

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, After Voltron, Angst, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, Sheith is now Twinning, Unbeta'ed, prosthetic, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day Ten: Prosthetic





	Good to Have You Back

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Ten: Prosthetic

Keith sat up in bed, holding his head from the pounding headache that had suddenly come on.    
  
Wait, how did he get there?    
  
Keith looked around the room, it was his, the one on the castle ship. Last thing he remembered was fighting Lotor and now he was… here.    
  
He brushed his hair out of his face and stood from his bad, stumbling and running into the wall before looking down.    
  
“Oh… right,” Keith said, looking down at his now bionic leg and remembering all too well what had happened.    
  
He was fighting Lotor outside of his lion and just when he did the final blow, Lotor managed to get him too and… now he had an Altean prosthetic leg.    
  
“Good to see you’re back with the living,” A voice came from the door, catching Keith’s full attention.    
  
“Shiro…” Keith muttered, stumbling over to the other and falling into him.    
  
“Woah, woah. You aren’t used to your leg yet please be careful,” Shiro said, supporting Keith’s weight.    
  
Keith was silent in return as he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s back, burying his face in his chest.    
  
“Wait, what happened to Lotor?” Keith asked, looking up at the other.    
  
“You managed to get him… You took more away from him than he took away from you. Unless Zarkon has another kid we don’t know about, the universe is safe,” Shiro replied, a soft smile forming on his lips.    
  
“I… defeated him?” Keith asked, obviously in shock from what Shiro was telling him.    
  
“You defeated him,” Shiro said, craning his neck and placing a kiss on Keith’s forehead.    
  
Keith looked off to the side bashfully, pressing his flushed face right back in between Shiro’s pecs.    
  
“Come on. I’m sure everyone wants to see their leader up and about,” Shiro said, positioning Keith’s arms, one around his back and the other around his shoulders.    
  
“Yeah, this isn’t gonna work just carry me,” Keith said, moving his arms away from Shiro and standing there waiting.    
  
“Okay, okay,” Shiro replied.    
  
Keith was expecting to jump on Shiro’s back but when he was suddenly being bridal style carried through the corridor it was a whole new adventure for him.    
  
“It really is good to have you back,” Shiro said, nuzzling his forehead against Keith’s.    
  
“It’s good to be back, but don’t be all gushy everyone is gonna see.”    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, that sweet Sheith :)
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
